


The Termination of Grudges

by WindyRein



Series: The Birthright of Gore [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Dark Stiles, Hybristophilia, Infidelity, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Non-Con of the sex demon variety, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Multiple, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles is a Báthory, The Author Regrets Everything, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: Please, just please (forgivemekillme)





	

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, the rating's more for the blood and the torture than the sex but both are in here. :D
> 
> So, an eternity ago Mari posed the rhetorical question: "if you die in the woods and no-one sees it, how bloody does it get?" Here's my answer/over-reaction to the lack of blood in [Heirs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5826298/chapters/13427668).
> 
>  _Hybristophilia_ being that thing where you get off to knowing your partner has committed a crime/something immoral e.g. murdered someone (though cheating and lying are options as well, but if you're gonna do something, go big or go home, right? :D)
> 
>  **WARNING!!!** I'm serious about the **graphic violence** and the **torture** , there's none of that "safe than sorry" business here. So, if you're even a bit squeamish about those sorts of things, (what are you even doing reading this series?) back out now. I refuse to deal with anyone's whining about that/the children/whatever when there are clear tags and warnings.
> 
> (most of the torture I'm blaming on Outlast: Whistleblower, specifically The Groom, if you're wondering where I got my inspiration from or what level we're talking about here)
> 
> (and we have reached the point where I'm scaring myself with the things I'm willing to write about/let my muse drag me into. though, it might be the juxtaposition more than anything else)
> 
> Recommended reading music: [All Mine by Portishead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiVSMp2MOL0)

Neither of them notice the incubus when it arrives. Peter doesn't even remember him. But none of it's a problem. It's not a problem when all the incubus does is watch. It's not a problem when the incubus isn't killing people. It's not a problem when it just feeds on people looking for some awesome casual sex.

It's not a problem until the incubus walks up to Peter at their local grocery store and starts flirting.

At first, Peter's flattered. He always is when someone shows interest. It's when he rejects the man that things take a turn for the worse. Something fogs his brain and suddenly he's following this stranger into a car and then kissing him against it and thinking of - -

Wait. No. This is wrong.

This is _wrong_.

He's loyal. He's always been loyal. He'll always _be_ loyal.

_...this is wrong..._

***

He tells Stiles. Of course he tells Stiles.

He begs forgiveness. Begs for Stiles to just look at him.

(hopes with all his being that cold, ice-edged rage won't be turned on him)

***

It was an incubus. Of course it was an incubus, and didn't Peter feel stupid for not thinking of it when Stiles told him that.

(the name, though, it only brought up memories of whining and needy clinginess and "peter, you're not paying attention to meeee")

***

It's dark all around them. His legs can't carry him anymore, not after the psycho had taken his bat to his kneecaps. So, he crawls.

There's a chuckle from somewhere behind him and then in a sing-song voice, "if a home-wrecking piece of trash dies in the forest and no-one sees it, how bloody does it get?"

There's a crunch and a new wave of pain and he screams. When he catches his breath and looks for what's broken, he sees his ankle's... not right.

And a foot on his back pressing him against the ground, "The answer is they won't be able to identify the body." The voice is low and dark and there's a definite growl in it. (the man was supposed to be human. that's what everyone said. just plain vanilla human that knew the bare basics.)

He can't stop himself from crying and pleading.

And he screams as the man smashes his hand with the bat.

"You weren't going to give my mate any mercy, were you?"

A swing to his side and that's probably a rib or three crunching under the power of it. He can't even scream anymore. Just sob and sob.

"Were going to kill him for ditching your bitchy ass years ago, weren't you? Play with him a little before draining him dry and leaving a family to grieve, right? Maybe even use that mojo of yours to replace him."

He's so sorry. He tries to say it. Tries and tries and tries.

But every time he opens his mouth what comes out is a cough of blood or the monster swings at the same time and there's only a silent scream.

He doesn't know how the human knows all that. Doesn't know how the freak could get in his brain and practically pick the plans straight out before they were even fully formed.

He begs Lilu to help him. Begs Lilitu to give him the comfort of death.

But nothing happens. There's only the pain and the tears and the madman making him suffer like he'd wanted Hale to suffer.

He passes out at some point but he comes to again _(still in the woods)_ and begs the man humming above him to kill him.

"Oh, I'm not killing you yet." he says with a knife flying what seems like unconsciously between his fingers, "I'm just getting started. Peter took the kids to see Grandpa, so I have the whole extended weekend to spend with you."

It's Friday, he thinks.

His sobbing is the only sound besides the humming.

***

When Peter and the kids come home, he has a little evening snack ready for them. After the kids go to bed, after they've fallen asleep and the house is quiet, Peter wraps his arms around Stiles and rests his chin on his mate's shoulder.

"Tell me." It's somewhere between a growl and a purr, and Stiles wonders what exactly he smells like for Peter to react like that.

He smirks a little and presses back into the embrace. His own voice comes out as a dark purr when he asks, "You want details?"

This time Peter does actually growl. He hoists Stiles into the air and carries his giggling mate into their bedroom.

"Of course I want details." he rumbles while nuzzling and nipping at Stiles' neck.

Stiles hums for a moment before starting. "Catching him was laughably easy." he says while making Peter back away towards their bed, "I figured he would at least try to use that "influence" of his on me at some point but no. He didn't even realize who I am before I knocked him out."

He spends a moment just languishing in the feeling of straddling his husband's lap. After a moment of silence, Stiles nips at Peter's ear before giving it a small kiss. "I got him to the house but then he woke up." A moment of silence for dramatics. "And he ran."

Peter jerks and turns wide eyes on him. Stiles just smiles and continues speaking against Peter's neck, laying little kisses there whenever he feels like it, "He ran, yes. But the idiot ran into the woods."

He feels Peter's laughter more than hears it and he grins against his mate's neck. After one final kiss, he pushes his mate backwards. "And you know how much I love my bat." It comes out a bit breathier than he intended but sacrifices must be made if one wishes to grind down on their husband.

***

He wakes up in a basement. It's so very _very_ cliché and, he thinks, it might be on purpose, it might be because this creature, this _monster_ is amused by that sort of thing.

He doesn't want to die.

***

"You should've heard him begging." Stiles gasps out with Peter's fingers teasing at his rim. "He begged so pretty, I wish I could've bottled it and drank the pleas whenever I need a pick-me-up."

Peter growls in response and _finally_ pushes his fingers in.

The burn is better, for now, than the relief of having something in him.

***

He tries. Once. Only the once. It goes something like this:

He's concentrating on throwing all of his allure at the monster and for a moment, the creature stops and sways and he feels hope start to bloom.

But then the madman starts laughing. He actually throws his head back, he's laughing so hard.

"Did you - -", and the psychopath has to stop for giggles, "did you actually just try that? I've had a thousand year old demon in my head and I kicked it out."

The man steps closer and closer until he's looming right over him and growls from somewhere low in his chest, "Do you think you have any chances of getting out of this alive?"

***

He's rocking down on his mate's cock while telling him all about the blood and the extended torture the incubus deserved. He feels the pinprick of Peter's claws when he describes the effects the bitch's healing factor had on everything.

(though, it wasn't as fun as things are when it's a were' he gets to play with)

***

He doesn't want to die.

(a cut, two, three)

He doesn't want to die.

(a smack, a slap, a strike)

He doesn't want to die.

(whistling through the air and burning pain)

He... please, please, don't! please, he doesn't want to die.

(intricate designs in his skin, slowly knitting together)

Please, just please.

(an almost surgical cut from his wrist, down his arm - -

Please, just let him...

\- - to his armpit, finally petering off over his ribs)

just let him die

(he wakes up in the woods)

***

Peter comes to Stiles telling him about the bloody mess the incubus had been when Stiles had finally bashed his skull in.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)  
> (especially this time I'm feeling like I've missed a mountain of tags, so please, tell me)
> 
> Lilu & Lilitu being two of the earliest [sex demons](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incubus) ever mentioned in literature.
> 
> By the way, did everyone get that monstrosity of humanity thing I was trying to cram down your throats? Yes? Good. (i'm sorry i overkill)
> 
> And hey, look at me chickening out of a full on sex scene xD (be gentle with me, it's my first time)
> 
> (p.s. apparently i have a thing for the non-linear narrative and i'm not even a bit sorry :D)
> 
> (pst! i may have a word doc titled báthory vs nogitsune in my wip folder)
> 
> ([here](http://poutingtrolltroll.tumblr.com/). come tell me how awful i am)


End file.
